


Revenge Is Sweet

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are popular in school but when Arthur leaves, for Merlin that popularity turns to bullying, when Arthur finds out he plans revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Merlin was walking down the corridor books in hand, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Excuse me, sorry, excuse me." he said as he tried to make his way through the crowded corridor. All of a sudden he felt a shove in his back and he landed face first on the floor, his books going everywhere.  
  
"Loser." people said as they shoved past him.  
  
Merlin nodded. "Yes that's me." he sighed as he started to move around trying to get his books.  
  
Once he got his books together he stood up once more and made his way to class.  
  
"Emrys it isn't like you to be late. Your excuse?"  
  
"Kindly being a part of the floor for people to walk over me sir." Merlin said as he made his way over to the only seat left.  
  
"Who pushed you Merlin?" Morgana asked once Merlin sat down.  
  
"Who didn't? I am fine Morgana all they made me do is drop my books."  
  
"Let me tell Arthur."  
  
"No Morgana, Arthur can't do anything anyway he doesn't go to this school anymore. Besides he is busy at college."  
  
Morgana sighed. "Merlin Arthur thinks you are popular."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Yeah when he was here but as soon as he left for college you went back to how he found you."  
  
"Yeah a loser."  
  
"No Merlin."  
  
"Silence!" the teacher called.  
  
"Look I only have two more months left of this sixth year and then I can join Arthur in college. If I got rid of the glasses maybe get contacts?"  
  
"You do not change yourself to get others to like you Merlin. You didn't change your looks to get Arthur to fall in love with you."  
  
Merlin sighed and looked at the picture of Arthur he had on his phone. "I bet he is working hard right now."

* * *

"Ah come on." Arthur shouted. "Pass it, pass it!" Arthur was currently standing on the edge of the field watching some of his mates finish football. He would still be playing if it wasn't for the sore loser Valiant tripping him.  
  
"Gwaine, get over here."  
  
Gwaine came hurrying over. "What's up?"  
  
"Cedric has a weak left shin. Take him down."  
  
"I will get sent off."  
  
"Not if you make it look like you caught him by accident."  
  
Gwaine smirked. "You got it."  
  
Five minutes before full time Arthur's phone rang and he ran from the field when he saw who was calling. "Hey sweetheart."  
  
 _"Hey Arthur, I haven't interrupted you have I?"_  
  
"No no, just er... just studying." he wasn't lying he was studying the way his team mates moved on the field.  
  
 _"Who's winning Arthur?"_  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"Is your team winning?"_  
  
"Merlin I am not playing football."  
  
 _"I know because I am stood watching you."_  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"Turn around."_  
  
Arthur turned and saw Merlin stood there. "Hey sweetheart."  
  
Merlin frowned when Arthur limped over to him. "What happened?"  
  
"A wanker named Valiant. How was sixth form?"  
  
"Great just hung out with the guys before going to last class with Morgana. I actually got there late."  
  
"You? Late for class?"  
  
"I know, I lost track of time."  
  
Arthur smiled. "I am glad they stayed around to be your friends Merlin I was worried after I left."  
  
"I was as well, but all is fine." he said as he hugged Arthur.  
  
"Which one is Valiant?"  
  
Arthur turned and saw Valiant backing back from the ball. "Oh fuck he has a penalty kick, he gets this they win."  
  
Merlin took Arthur's and in his and they both watched as Valiant smirked before running up to the ball. As Valiant lifted his right foot to kick Merlin's eyes glowed gold and instead of kicking the ball, Valiant stepped on it and fell over.  
  
"Ha!" Arthur said picking Merlin up and spinning him. "Love you sweetheart thank you."  
  
Merlin laughed. "Stop spinning me you have a bad foot."  
  
"I don't care, you just won us the game."

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Morgana asked, the next day.  
  
"No."  
  
"Merlin -"  
  
"I was going to but he got injured playing football and then he didn't want them to win and when I made sure they didn't he was so happy."  
  
"So you didn't tell him because he was sad about losing and then you didn't tell him because he was happy about winning."  
  
"Yeah. Besides he was lying to me, he said he was studying and I was stood behind him on the phone."  
  
"Lying about studying and lying about being bullied are two very different things Merlin. You have to tell him."  
  
"Or what? You will?"  
  
"No. It isn't my business."  
  
"If it isn't your business why do you keep telling me to tell him?"  
  
"Because you have to before they do something worse, and don't say 'all they do is push me over' they shouldn't even do that, what happens if the next push is somewhere near a set of stairs."  
  
"It won't be." when Morgana didn't look happy with his answer he gave her a gentle shove. "So what are you up to later, you are only here until dinner aren't you?"  
  
"I am going over to meet Leon, he is taking me out to lunch."  
  
"Have some fun. I am here all day."  
  
"Please be careful this afternoon Merlin. I worry about you when I am not here."  
  
"I will be fine Morgana I only have two classes I have one right after lunch and then I will be in the library for an hour until my last class, if not library I will be out of the field reading depending on how nice it is out."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Merlin laughed. "Yes I promise."  
  
Just then someone shoved hard into Merlin making him bump into Morgana who fell over. "Loser." he said.  
  
"Morgana are you okay?" Merlin asked helping his friend up.  
  
"Okay?" she said as she hurried over to the lad who shoved Merlin and jumped on his back. "Wanker!"  
  
"Ow. Get off me. You're crazy."  
  
"Oh you haven't even seen crazy yet."

* * *

"How serious are you about Morgana then?" Arthur asked Leon on their way to class.  
  
"Oh very. She is so kind, gentle, always helps others, she never mouths off."

* * *

"Morgana get off him." Merlin said.  
  
"The fuck I will Merlin, it is because of this dipshit I ended up on the floor."

* * *

Leon sighed. "You know I have been with her for over a year and I have never heard her swear."

* * *

Morgana jumped down and shoved the lad back who fell back on his arse." Fucker." she said before linking arms with Merlin and walking away.  
  
"Looks like I am not the only one who lies to my boyfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That then, the fighting the swearing, Leon thinks you are an angel in disguise."  
  
"He only sees with me what I want him to see."  
  
"Like me with Arthur."  
  
"Again different situation Merlin."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do. And I am always right."  
  
Merlin laughed. "And stubborn."  
  
"Yeah, well that too."

* * *

At lunchtime Morgana left sixth form and headed over to Arthur and Leon at college. When she pulled up she saw Arthur walking outside with Gwaine. Biting her lip she sighed before calling out. "Arthur!"  
  
Arthur turned and seeing his sister said something to Gwaine before jogging over. "Hey baby sister what's up."  
  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"I know you do. Why do you think I do it. What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Ask you to do something more for Merlin then for me."  
  
"Merlin? What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"No no nothing is wrong, well, it is. Do you have any more classes this afternoon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I need you to go to see Merlin, but don't let him see you, nor any of his 'friends' you can not be seen Arthur."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When you see Merlin you will know why you can't be seen and as soon as you know please ring me."  
  
"Morgana -"  
  
"Please Arthur?"  
  
Arthur sighed. "Okay baby sis."

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside of his old school where Merlin still did his sixth form. He started to walk over the field when he saw Merlin just walking onto it, "Can't be seen, can't be seen." he murmured as he looked around, only seeing a tree Arthur hurried and hid behind that.  
  
"Emrys you freak!"  
  
Arthur frowned, Theo calling Merlin a freak? Why would Theo do that? He was part of those who hung around him and Merlin. Arthur took his phone out of his pocket.  
  
 _"Hello?"_  
  
"Hey baby sis. I was just walking across the field and saw Merlin -"  
  
 _"He hasn't seen you has he?"_  
  
"No he hasn't, Theo has just come on and called Merlin a freak, why would he do that if he always hung around me and Merlin when I was still here, Merlin said they still hang about and have a laugh."  
  
 _"They do Arthur."_  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
 _"Just watch."_  
  
"What you reading loser?" Theo said as he took the book off Merlin and chucked it to the side where it landed in a big mud puddle.  
  
"That's a library book!"  
  
"Who gives a shit, if you're so concerned bend over and retrieve it."  
  
Merlin sighed and just as he bent to pick it up Theo shoved Merlin hard causing Merlin to fall flat in the mud who quickly rolled onto his back. "My glasses." he said as he started to feel around, "where are they?"  
  
 _Crunch._ "Under my foot."  
  
Arthur was shaking in anger. "Morgana?"  
  
 _"Yes? What's happened?"_  
  
"What's happened? What's happened is that Theo has just signed his fucking death warrant."  
  
 _"Arthur?"_  
  
"Oh it's on baby sis." Arthur put his phone back in his pocket and ran over to Merlin. "Theo!" he shouted.  
  
Theo who was grinning down at a mud covered Merlin looked up and paled slightly when he saw Arthur. "Oh fuck."  
  
"Oh fuck is right." Arthur said as he ran at Theo, jumping when he got so close and tackled Theo, taking him down into the mud.  
  
"These are new clothes, my mum will kill me!"  
  
"Good! Saves me a fucking job." Arthur snarled as he pushed Theo face first in the mud before turning him on his back and straddling his waist. "Who else?"  
  
"I don't -"  
  
"I said who?"  
  
"All of us!" Theo snapped.  
  
Arthur scrunched Theo's shirt with his fist. "You will go home, clean up and stay there. You do not tell anyone of this, you do I will come back for you and won't be coming alone. Got it?" when he got no answer he lifted Theo so far up and got in his face. "I said. Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Arthur dropped him. "Good. Now fuck off home. Wanker." Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin and helped him up. "Sweetheart why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he took his hoodie off and wiped the mud off Merlin's face, kissing those pink lips once he saw them.  
  
"You have enough going on with college and studying. Why are you here?"  
  
"Morgana told me I had to come over here, didn't tell me why, just told me to make sure I wasn't seen."  
  
Merlin sighed. "Very clever, by doing that she didn't break her promise in not telling you."  
  
Arthur smiled. "We need to get you cleaned up baby. Do you have a spare set of glasses?"  
  
"Yes. I have three sets, one pair on, one pair in my drawer at home and one pair in my locker."  
  
Arthur smiled. "How much can you see right now?"  
  
"I can see everything Arthur."  
  
"Blurry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you use your magic to fix your eyes Merlin?"  
  
"Wow I didn't think of that? You know if I thought of that I wouldn't have to wear glasses. Arthur if I knew the spell I would use it."  
  
"Hey don't get sarcastic with me I am still mad at you for not telling me that you have been getting bullied since I left here eighteen months ago!"  
  
"You know you can't stay mad at me."  
  
"This time I can Merlin, you shouldn't have kept this from me." Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin's waist, lets get you back to school and cleaned up."

* * *

Arthur left Merlin to undress and get washed and cleaned in the school showers while he looked for Merlin's glasses. Opening his locker Arthur found a lot of books and surprisingly a fresh set of clothes with a note stuck on them _'just in case'_ Arthur sighed. Obviously something like this has happened before for Merlin to bring in an extra set of clothes.  
  
Taking the clothes out Arthur slammed the locker, they were going to pay for what they did to his Merlin. Arthur had just walked into the locker rooms when Merlin quickly ran around the corner and pressed his back against the wall.  
  
Arthur frowned when he saw a panting Merlin, his back against the wall, he had yet to see Arthur, he turned his head to look back. Arthur looked mad when he heard someone calling. "Where are you Emrys?"  
  
"Merlin?"  
  
"Arthur." Merlin said, squinting his eyes as he hurried over and put on his glasses which Arthur handed over, once on he quickly put his clothes on. "Thank you, lets go."  
  
"Merlin who else is here?"  
  
"Steve."  
  
Arthur nodded. "Okay Merlin, I need names."  
  
"Why? It's fine, it is only for another two months."  
  
"I don't care Merlin. It shouldn't have been happening. When did it start?" he asked as he followed a fast walking Merlin from the lockers.  
  
When Merlin mumbled Arthur stopped him. "Okay either you tell me or I get it all out of Morgana."  
  
Merlin sighed. "It happened when you left for college."  
  
"That was eighteen months ago Merlin!"  
  
"I am aware of that Arthur." Merlin frowned at Arthur. "I know that look, what are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing until you give me names."  
  
"You know them all Arthur. All the ones that used to follow you around."  
  
Arthur smirked. "Do they still play football?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Then Merlin sweetheart it is on."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"What I like to call revenge."  
  
"What kind of revenge?"  
  
"Don't go to sixth form tomorrow."  
  
"But lessons-"  
  
"Morgana can write down what you miss. You can't go tomorrow as I am going to be there tomorrow to catch up with my 'mates' and tell them we ought to get together for a game of football."  
  
"Football is your revenge?"  
  
"Yes. How we will pay it really will be."

* * *

The next day Arthur walked into sixth form and resisted the urge to punch when he saw Andrew, wanker. Taking a deep breath Arthur plastered a fake grin on his face. "Andrew mate!"  
  
The boy called Andrew looked up and looked surprised. "Pendragon? Blimey, what brings you here?"  
  
"Baby sis forgot something this morning, had to drop it off before going college, thought I would find my old mates while here. I haven't seen none of you since I left. Not even Merlin."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Nope. We just drifted after I moved. How is he keeping?"  
  
"I wouldn't know myself, he doesn't hang with us anymore, he drifted from us as well, when we do see him he is always surrounded by books. I think he swapped friends for books."  
  
Arthur gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, no doubt he lives in the library then."  
  
"Must do. Have you got time?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great, I will go and get the rest of us." taking out his phone Andrew started texting. Within five minutes Steven, Scott, Mitchell, Alex and Theo arrived at the lockers, Theo looking worried as Arthur gave him a warning look.  
  
"Pendragon." Alex said, hugging Arthur, others copying Alex, Theo being the last Arthur managed to whisper a word of warning in his ear.  
  
"So you guys are still in shape, still play football no doubt." Arthur said.  
  
"Of course we do, beat every team we come across, we are unbeatable."  
  
"You beat everyone you come across? Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Alex said.  
  
Arthur nodded. "You haven't played me and my team."  
  
"Is that a challenge Pendragon?"  
  
"Oh yes. So what do you say? Your team against mine?"  
  
"You're on, name the time and place and we'll be there."  
  
Arthur grinned. After hanging about and talking to them for a bit, Arthur left but not before telling them where they would be playing.

* * *

When Arthur arrived at college he saw his mates kicking ball about with Merlin watching, jogging over he put his arm around Merlin and kissing his cheek before calling the others over.  
  
Lancelot, Elyan, Percival Gwaine and Leon came jogging over. "What's happening then Arthur?" Gwaine asked.  
  
"Have they agreed?" Percival asked.  
  
Arthur grinned. "They fell for it. We play them at noon on Saturday."  
  
"Well they may be walking onto the pitch but they will either be limping off or be carried off." Elyan said.  
  
"You guys really don't have to do this, its fine, honestly." Merlin said.  
  
"No it isn't, they will pay for what they did to you Merlin. You should have told me all of this earlier."  
  
"It would only have gotten you worried and you have college work to worry about. Besides I had Morgana."  
  
Leon smiled. "She will make you feel better. She is so kind with her words, not a bad word to say about anybody."  
  
Merlin looked at Leon. "Are you talking about Morgana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which one? The Morgana I know got into a fight with Steve the other day because he shoved into me making Morgana fall over. She jumped up on his back and called him a fucker and started screaming and yelling at him while hitting him. Of course that got worse when he called her crazy."  
  
Leon looked shocked. "Really? My Morgana. She wouldn't do things like that, she's a lady."  
  
Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur who had the same expression. "Who does Leon think is a lady?"  
  
"My baby sister apparently."  
  
Merlin nodded. "Is he blind?"  
  
"Hey I know my Morgana." Leon said.  
  
Arthur laughed. "Sorry to break it to you mate but the real Morgana is who Merlin described, she put on that act because she really liked you and she didn't want her feistiness to scare you away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sorry mate."  
  
"I'm not." Leon looked at Merlin. "So Steve shoved you which made Morgana, my Morgana fall over?"  
  
"Yes." Merlin answered.  
  
Leon nodded. "When they arrive to play on Saturday do me a favour Merlin."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"As soon as you see Steve you point him out."  
  
Merlin grinned. "Alright."

* * *

Before Merlin knew it, it was Saturday. He was currently standing on the field with Morgana and Gwen.  
  
"I can't wait until they turn up." Morgana said before looking at Merlin. "And don't you go feeling sorry for them. I know you Merlin, what they are going to go through today they have it coming to them."  
  
Arthur in the changing rooms was just pulling his shorts up when Merlin walked in. He looked up. "Merlin what's wrong?"  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Excellent." Arthur smirked.  
  
"They came to me in sixth form yesterday, telling me I had to be here saying even though I don't talk to you much I am still to come so they can act nice to me."  
  
Arthur moved over and kissed Merlin. "You stay with Morgana, they say something, anything to you and you ignore them."  
  
Merlin smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Morgana turned when Merlin walked over to her. "Are they ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then Steve walked over to them both. "Listen here, Pendragon thinks we just drifted apart as you seem to love your books more. You go along with this or else."  
  
Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Or else what?"

* * *

Arthur walked out of the changing rooms with the others behind him and saw Steve with Morgana and Merlin. "Leon?"  
  
"Yes mate?"  
  
"That's Steve there, talking to Morgana and Merlin."  
  
Leon frowned. "That doesn't look like a friendly conversation. Arthur? Pass me the ball."  
  
Arthur grinned and handed the ball over.

* * *

"Or me and the guys will make Merlin's last two months at sixth form even more mis-"  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
Steve shook his head and held his face where the ball hit him to see a bloke jog up to him and pick up the ball. "Are we going to play ball or what?" Leon asked.  
  
"You just hit me in the face!"  
  
Leon shrugged. "You shouldn't have been in the way then."  
  
"Who are you?" Steve asked.  
  
"Name is Leon. I am one of Arthur's mates." he leaned forward and got in Steve's personal space. "I am also Morgana's boyfriend, knock her to the ground again and I will do more than throw a ball at your head." he warned as he passed Steve the ball. "Ready to play?"  
  
They sorted it between them and Theo was goalkeeper but when they saw that Percival would be in the other goal the others decided to put Mitchell in goal as he was slightly bigger than Theo.  
  
Arthur put the ball in the centre and looked up and glared at Steve. "Ready to lose?"  
  
"We have never lost a match." Steve snapped.  
  
Arthur smirked. "Until today." Arthur whistled loudly and the moved to kick the ball starting the match.  
  
As there was no referee rules didn't apply making Arthur and his team play dirty, real dirty.  
  
Five minutes in after tackling Arthur booted the ball to Lancelot who in turn kicked it to Leon who then booted it towards the goal, not caring that he missed but happy that the ball got Mitchell right in his crotch making him grab himself and drop to his knees, Leon laughed and carried on.  
  
The ball out onto the field again Lancelot kicked it scoring their first goal as Mitchell was more into holding his own balls still rather than stopping the one that Lancelot kicked.  
  
Theo got hold of the ball and passed it to Steve who nearly lost the ball by Gwaine coming up to tackle him, but Steve stuck his foot out and tripped Gwaine up, laughing when Gwaine dropped down, falling onto his front and headed to the goal, he booted the ball to the goal only for Percival to catch it and throw it back hard, hitting Steve in the stomach. "Apologise to my boyfriend or you will get more than a ball to the stomach." Percival threatened.  
  
Steve stood there doing nothing until Percival made fists with his hands and started forwards, only getting a few feet before Steve put his hands up. "Okay okay." he said, jogging past Gwaine, snarling the word sorry on his way past making the brunet smirk and blow Percival a kiss before carrying on.

* * *

By the time it was half time Scott was no longer playing as he took a ball to the head and had to be carried off and tended to by the Paramedics who Steve called after which checking him over and telling him he will be fine he sat a safe distance away and watched the rest of the match.  
  
Arthur's team was winning five goals to them and no goals to the other team. After a ten minute break Steve limped over to Arthur. "We are a player down, we are all limping we have no substitutes."  
  
Arthur stood up. "What are you saying?"  
  
"We are stopping. We can't play anymore we are in no state to play anymore. You have won this game but know this: you have only won by playing dirty."  
  
Arthur looked over to Merlin and held his arm out and smiled when Merlin did and walked over to him, putting his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder which Arthur kissed. "Very true, we did play dirty but that is the first and last time we do, we played dirty for one reason and one reason only. You have done nothing but make my boyfriend's life miserable since I left. You have no one to blame but yourselves for the pain and suffering and humiliation you have gone through today."  
  
"You said you no longer kept in touch with him." Alex said as he and the others joined Steve when they saw Merlin walk over to Arthur.  
  
"And you all said you and Merlin just drifted apart, guess we both lied. Now Merlin and Morgana have another two months left, Merlin might not say he is being bullied as he didn't tell me last time but Morgana would love nothing better than to tell us all if you are bullying her or my Merlin here. If Merlin so much as gets a dirty look from any of you what we did to you all today will be nothing compared to what we will do to you next time. Understood?"  
  
Once they all nodded Arthur his mates left, his arm around Merlin, Leon's around Morgana and Gwaine and Percival hand in hand as Lancelot and Elyan followed closely behind them, all of them laughing.  
  
Steve and the rest watched them go. Andrew sighed. "I was to go to the same college as them. I can't do that now, mum and dad are going to want to know why and me not being able to lie and get away with it are going to kill me and it is all your fault Steve."  
  
Steve turned to Andrew. "My fault? You decided to play."  
  
"After you made me I had very little choice."  
  
"Didn't make you bully Merlin though did I."  
  
Merlin turned when he heard scraping and saw Steve and Andrew on the floor rolling about and fighting. "Aw bless, lovers tiff."  
  
Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. "I don't think you will be getting any more trouble from them, from the looks of it I think the only people they will be fighting with now is with each other."  
  
Merlin laughed and cuddled further into Arthur's hold. Merlin only had six more months to go at sixth form and he was happy to find out that those last two months were pure bliss, no bullying no name calling not even a dirty look and what also made Merlin happy was that Andrew, Steve, Scott, Theo, Mitchell and Alex no longer talked to each other and the only name calling they did was at each other. Only thing Merlin did hate was that he didn't tell Arthur about the bullying sooner, he made a promise that in future he would never keep anything from Arthur again.

* * *

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
